


¡FELIZ AÑO  NUEVO!

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EN EL HOTEL HILTON SE ESTA CELEBRANDO LA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVO, A LA CUAL HA SIDO INVITADOS EL EQUIPO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡FELIZ AÑO  NUEVO!

**Author's Note:**

> no sé si se besan antes o después de felicitar el año nuevo.

Steve tenía hasta el último detalle planificado desde hace semanas, él se había propuesto para este año nuevo ser el futuro novio de Danny. 

En su linda cabeza repasaba el plan, Danny se enamoraría de él cuando le diera EL BESO de año nuevo. 

El moreno de había cepillado los dientes como mil veces, comido caramelos de menta (para que no le huela mal el aliento) .Se había puesto su mejor traje para que Danny le viera atractivo, pero siempre hay un gran pero, Danny no estaba solo. 

_¿Quién es la mujer que acompaña a Danny? - preguntó Kono.

_ Es la modelo a quien salvo Danny.- Steve respondió con resentimiento.

_ Si ella es modelo yo soy Cleopatra. - Kono no ocultó que no le gustaba esa mujer.- ¡He visto muchas mujeres más guapas que esa.

_¡Le tengo que dar la razón a mi prima, mi mujer era la mujer más bella del mundo!- contestó Chin, recordando a su difunta esposa.

_ Pensaba que Danny estaba saliendo muy en serio con Gabby. -dijo Kono- Ya ves, el chico parece que ha perdido el gusto.

_ Hace dos semanas que terminaron- Fue por eso que Steve se propuso enamorar a su gruñón compañero, pero no contó con esa odiosa modelo esquelética. 

_ Lástima que sea ella quién besa a Danny, ya me estoy haciendo una imagen mental del beso, y mucho peor, que Danny se case con ella y sea perseguido por los fotógrafos. -dijo Kono.

_ ¿Crees que Danny seguirá trabajando con nosotros cuando se convierta en el marido de la modelo?- preguntó Chin, evitando no reírse de la cara que ponía Steve.  
1  
_¡Claro que no, él no necesitara trabajar nunca más!- respondió Kono echando sal a la herida de Steve.

Ya iban anunciar las campanadas. 

-¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER, DANNO SE VA A CASAR CON ESA MODELO!. - dijo el moreno, dejando solos a los primos.

_¡Ya era hora, que reaccionará Steve!- dijeron ambos primos.

Con las habilidades propias de un ninja seal, el comandante esquivo a toda mujer u hombre que quiera llevarlo a la cama, esquivo a los camareros que le ofrecía las bandejas. Se convirtió en saltador de obstáculos. 

El rubio estaba preparado para besar a la modelo, pero alguien la empuja lejos y la hace desaparecer.

_¿que está pasa...- Danny no logra terminar la pregunta, pues Tiene la boca de alguien tapando la suya, y lo único claro para Danny es que le esta besando es un hombre, y que besa bien.

El beso termina.

El policía ya puede ver con claridad quién lo beso. ¡Su maldito jefe loco!

_¡Steve! - grita Danny- ¿que diablos ha sido eso?

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -dice el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

_¡Sólo estaba felicitándote con un beso el año nuevo! 

_ Querrás decir que tu lengua estaba felicitando a la mía- Danny trataba de no gritar. -¡los besos de FELIZ AÑO NUEVO NO SON CON LENGUA! 

 

Los primos se acercaron a su jefe y su mano Derecha.

_La verdad, es que Steve estaba planeando enamorarte con un beso. - Kono desvelo el plan de Steve.

_ ¡Nadie se enamora con tan sólo un beso!. - exclamó Danny.

_¡En eso te doy toda la razón!- exclamó el ninja loco- Y es por eso que tengo seguir besándote hasta que te enamores de mí.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! - Danny Trató de tomar una salida que lo alejará del Seal pero no pudo, así que volvía a tener la boca del su jefe tapando la suya, la lengua de su jefe conversaba animadamente con la suya. ¡él jodió besaba muy bien! 

-¡Chicos buscar una habitación!- gritó Kono de emoción. 

-¡Prima, no hace falta que busquen! - Chin sacó una tarjeta de una habitación de hotel- Es la 21. 

El comandante dejo de besar a Danny y espero que Danny le hiciera una señal o algo, Steve lo miro y miro hasta que vio que sonreía y le arrebataba la tarjeta a Chin.

_¡Gracias chicos!- dijo Danny, tomo de la mano a Steve, y con la otra guardaba la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

Los dos hombres se fueron y siguieron besándose.

Mientras tanto, la modelo lloraba desconsoladamente en en baño.


End file.
